Anisha/Cotton Candy Girl
Anisha is one of the four main characters of Wonder Kids. She is a human girl, along with Calvin, who are also part of the team. Her Wonder Kid form is Cotton Candy Girl. =Profile= *Real Name: Anisha Nicole Mason Wonder Kid name:Cotton Candy Girl Birthplace:Lancaster,Pennsylvania age:11( 12 in half of season 1, 13 in season 2) Hair in normal form: Brown Eye color in normal form: Brown Hair in wonder kid form:Pink Eye color in wonder kid form:Violet Birthday: June 15, 1966 Height:155 cm (5"1) Weight:95 pounds Favorite food: Potstickers,gratin cassroles,pizza, sushi,donuts, Lofthouse cookies and ice cream Least. favorite food:Green beans, squid, fried chicken and lamb Favorite colors:Red,pink and blue Hobbies: Playing tennis, baking, swimming,shopping and collecting stones Character Songs: Story of the Bay,Cowabunga Candy, and Pink Monologue =History= Anisha was born in Lancaster, Pennsylvania, during one of her parent's trip. She grew up there for 4 years. Then her parents decide to move to the bay area in California to be closer to family. She lived as the only child until her parents told her about her being a big sister and having her own sibling. She got very excited and even decided to prepare for it by helping her family. They later had Calvin when she was 5. She got along with her brother and taught him many manners. She also read many books and even started doing hard school work at a young age. She became very intelligent and started collage at age 8 and graduated early. Her parents were very amazed at her skills.When she was about 9 and Calvin was 5, her parents told her their jobs are getting more and more busy, so they move them to San Francisco in a expensive condo and taught them how they should live by their selves. They felt lonely though living there when their own parents were out of California and overseas. However, there were billionares, a very busy ones. One night, both of them saw two shadows through their window and discovered the Wonder Kids. The next day, as they were walking in the city, Breaenta was stuck in a tree, so they rescue her. She later tells them about how the Wonder Kids and that they might be the chosen ones. They didn't believe at all and walked away until they saw a monster battling in the park. They saw Rainbow Cat and Purple Fairy battling it and discovered that it was real Anisha desperately wanted to help them because she hates to see battling in her favorite park. A beam of light shines in front of her and Calvin and grants them lockets. They transform into Cotton Candy Girl and Water Ice Boy. They defeated the monster in one attack. Breaenta later congratulates them and tells them that they are official of the Wonder Kids team. They decide to join them and invites them to live with the, so all of them live together. =Personality= As being the super high intelligent kid, she was never proud of it but had confidence in her skill. She can be down to earth towards things and people and knows what is really important. However, aside from that, she is very kind,nice, and sweet to people she really likes. She is easy to get along with. She hates to see a world with cancer and sometimes visits local hospitals to visit kids with cancer and gives them some of her old toys she fixes up. She is very good with cats and pampers Breaenta when she has done the right things as a Wonder Kid. She tries to save up all of her wealth, despite having over $9000. =Appearance= ---- Anisha is a very slim girl, due of her workouts every morning. She has brown hair that goes down half way through her back and brown eyes. She is half Italian from her mother and German/Scottish/Finnish from her father. She has many different colorful outfits.Her main winter outfit is a white button down blouse, a red jumper, and ankle light brown flat boots. Her second main winter is a blue and white stripped shirt, army green capris, and pink sneakers. Her outfit in the Christmas episodes is a pink cardigan sweater, a red button down coat, denim jeans, and low white and off white fur boots.Her main summer outfit is very much like her main winter outfit except a short sleeved blouse and brown mary janes. Her second main summer outfit is a pink graphic tee, crop jeans, and white Chuck Taylor converse. =Relationships= Calvin: Since they grew up in the same household with each other, Anisha has taught him how to be an adventurous kid. They began to be very close when they lived their selves. They help each other with many things in the household. Calvin admires her very much because of her smart skills and kindness. Jean and Don Mason: She loves her parents very much and hopes they can make enough money and be successful, despite them living on the other side of the world. They come for family celebrations however. Breaenta: As being told what to do, she obeys her duties sometimes not depending on the reason. She loves to pamper her because she is a good leader and wants to make her feel like home. Sometimes Breaenta doesn't trust Anisha because sometimes she agrees with Calvin's playful attitude. Amber: Despite having different personalities, she gets along with her. Sometimes amber gets annoyed at her when she is agreeing about what Calvin thinks of anything. Other than that, they don't have a problem with each other. Phoebe: She is Anisha's best friend. They met during kindergarten, when she walks up to Anisha and greets her. They become best friends and share almost the same interests. =Appearance as Cotton Candy Girl= As Cotton Candy Girl, she becomes more serious however there are some attacks where she acts happy, and is the very first human Wonder Kid.Her transformation phrase is "Cotton Candy Power!". When she is in Wonder Kid form,her hair turns pink that pulled into a ponytail with a cotton candy charm,her eyes turn violet,heart earrings, a choker that attaches her dress with cotton candy in the middle,a pink brooch pinned in the middle of the pink bow of the dress, pink and white gloves, a pink bow on the back of the skirt that attaches to the belt,and pink and white boots. When she is in that form, she can control any power that is cotton candy and has numerous attacks using pink puff. Her main weapon is the Candycoat Wand, where she does it to do Cotton Candy Bubbles Stick Blast. As she attacks, pink puff balls combine together and then explode towards the La Peurs, where it becomes stiff and sticks to the ground. She later uses it to do her upgrade attack, Pink Cotton Flower Burst, where pink puffy balls become a cotton flower and then it blasts towards the La Peur. She also uses this attack in season 2.